


Manekineko

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buio.<br/>Rumori concitati tutto attorno.<br/>Gli aveva detto di stare buono, che ci sarebbe stata una festa di compleanno, ma ormai stava aspettando da tanto, voleva uscire.<br/>Poi sentì il coro “tanti auguri Kanda” e pensò fosse il suo nome. Non era male, Kanda. Invece qualcun altro, e lui riconobbe la voce di chi gli aveva detto di non fare rumore e aspettare, chiese a questo Kanda di aprire il suo regalo.<br/>D'improvviso, entrò la luce e l'abbagliò.<br/>[LaviYuu]<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manekineko

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta secondo le richieste del contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP.  
> Il contest prevedeva la creazione di un libro di fiabe (porno) rielaborate; le trovate raccolte in una 'serie' con il titolo di “Book of Lairs” (lo so, è porno anche il titolo, se lo si interpreta in un certo modo).  
> Le vicende che seguono sono ispirate al 'Gatto con gli Stivali'.

* * *

  
  


 

**Manekineko**

 

Buio.

Rumori concitati tutto attorno.

Gli aveva detto di stare buono, che ci sarebbe stata una festa di compleanno, ma ormai stava aspettando da tanto, voleva uscire.

Poi sentì il coro “tanti auguri Kanda” e pensò fosse il suo nome. Non era male, Kanda. Invece qualcun altro, e lui riconobbe la voce di chi gli aveva detto di non fare rumore e aspettare, chiese a questo Kanda di aprire il suo regalo.

D'improvviso, entrò la luce e l'abbagliò.

– Miao? – azzardò e udì imprecare.

– Che diavolo, Lenalee, è un gatto!

– Certamente, Kanda-kun – rispose l'umana chiamata con quel nome, la stessa che l'aveva trovato e raccolto – lo desideravi da tanto, no?

– No. – ribatté il giovane. – Perché ho detto che mi piacciono i gatti, non significa che ne volessi uno!

 _Andiamo bene_ , pensò il gatto in questione; _e l'umana mi aveva promesso una bella casa..._

– Non vorrai mica che lo ributti in strada! – disse l'umana, indignata. – Lo condanneresti a morte!

L'umano di nome Kanda sospirò, esasperato. Era davvero sgradevole, perché non poteva andare con l'umana gentile?

– D'accordo, Lenalee – disse Kanda – lo terrò con me; ma solo finché non gli troverai un'altra sistemazione.

Antipatico, lo voleva già scaricare. Gli soffiò contro, sdegnato.

– Miao! – protestò.

– Coraggio, dagli un nome, Kanda-kun. – pressò l'umana gentile.

– Gatto. – fu la risposta che ottenne.

L'umano si alzò per andarsi a versare da bere e la sua benefattrice gli rivolse un'occhiata comprensiva.

– Vedrai, si abituerà a te – gli disse – poteva andare peggio, sai. Poteva chiamarti 'Palla di Neve'.

Ricambiò lo sguardo con grandi occhi lucidi, il musetto all'insù e l'aria persa.

– Miao?!

– Lo so, sei tutto nero – commentò l'umana, neanche gli leggesse nel pensiero – ma Kanda ne è capace, fidati.

 

 

Alla fine aveva ottenuto il nome che voleva, sulla sua piastrina c'era scritto: 'Kanda'. Dal momento che l'umano idiota rifiutava di scegliergliene uno, Lenalee, l'umana gentile e intelligente, aveva fatto fare la piastrina con quello di lui.

– Torno presto, fa' il bravo – gli disse l'umano, dandogli una carezza sulla testolina – e non dire a Lenalee che non intendo cederti. Non mi darebbe pace.

– Miao?

Oh, bella. L'umano era più stupido di quel che credesse, voleva tenerlo, però tutti dovevano credere che non lo sopportasse. Perché?

Pazienza, l'avrebbe addestrato pian piano ad accudirlo come si doveva.

 

 

– Gatto, c'è il tuo amico alla finestra, se vuoi giocare con lui. – udì la voce dell'umano dal soggiorno che lo chiamava.

Amico? Tsk, giocare? Posava le zampette sul vetro perché voleva farlo a pezzi, quell'umano tanto assillante e stupido. Così stupido che ci provava con lui, per cercare di entrare in simpatia al suo, di umano.

Il povero lavavetri innamorato del riccone asociale e senza cuore. Kanda nemmeno lo considerava una forma di vita. E poi erano a metà palazzo, così in alto che le finestre non si potevano aprire, come faceva anche solo a pensare che uno dei proprietari degli appartamenti gli avrebbe mai rivolto la parola?

Andò alla finestra, giusto per ridergli, va bene, miagolargli, in faccia per la sua manifesta stupidità. Appena lo vide, il sorriso dell'umano si allargò, rischiando di abbagliarlo. Va bene, ammetteva che avesse un aspetto molto accattivante, con gli occhi verde intenso e ~~il pelo~~ i capelli rosso fuoco, in particolare quando sorrideva. Però era penoso fino a risultare imbarazzante, vederlo struggersi per il suo umano e flirtare con lui, invece.

– Ciao, micione. – gli disse, poggiando la mano sul vetro, e quando lui cercò di colpirla gli sorrise ancora, spostandola come se stessero giocando.

_Tu ridi ma io ti voglio solo fare a pezzetti, umano insolente!_

– MIAU!

– Sei davvero un bel gatto, tutto nero con gli occhioni verdi – gli disse l'umano, procedendo alla pulizia del vetro – ti strapazzerei di coccole. Il tuo padrone ti lascia sempre solo, non dovrebbe.

– Miao?

Forse questo umano non era poi così idiota come pensava. Lo voleva per sé. Li voleva tutti e due, uno di giorno e l'altro di notte, così da non stare mai solo. Possibilmente, di notte anche entrambi.

Peccato che il lavavetri idiota non avesse alcuna possibilità con il suo umano. Magari se gli dava una piccola spintarella...

Avvicinò alla finestra il biglietto da visita del suo umano, fingendo di giocarci. L'espressione che si dipinse sul volto del lavavetri fu impagabile, non credeva ai suoi occhi. Prese nota di nome e numero di telefono, ma poteva già scommettere che non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di chiamare. E a ragione, Kanda lo avrebbe seppellito d'insulti fino a farlo piangere.

 

 

– Miao?! – si lamentò con veemenza.

Il panico s'impadronì di lui: l'aveva chiuso fuori! La stupidissima umana delle pulizie l'aveva lasciato fuori della porta! Come faceva adesso? Dove andava? La gente lo fissava con curiosità, lo salutava persino, però nessuno che si fermasse ad aiutarlo! Entrò nell'ascensore e riuscì ad arrivare al piano terra, magari l'umano dell'ingresso l'avrebbe riconosciuto e riportato a casa.

– Miao! – gli disse, ma l'umano lo scacciò invece che fargli compagnia fino al ritorno del suo, di umano.

– Sciò, gatto, non è posto per te, qui.

– Miao! – gli rispose, e voleva essere un insulto.

Uscì sul marciapiede e qualcosa di molto rumoroso lo spaventò così tanto che si mise a trotterellare nella prima direzione utile.

Una terribile frenata lo fece bloccare di colpo, le mani forti di un umano lo sollevarono, premendolo contro i vestiti di lui. Teneva gli occhietti stretti stretti, l'unica cosa di cui era certo erano le voci che sentiva litigare per colpa sua. In particolare, quella dell'umano che lo stringeva al petto gli era tanto familiare.

Lentamente, aprì un occhietto, poi l'altro. Per mamma gatta, era lui, il lavavetri! Era salvo!

– Ehi, bel micetto, che ci fai tutto solo qui fuori? – gli chiese, come se lui potesse rispondergli. Era proprio idiota. – Lo so, non puoi dirmelo. Io sono Lavi – aggiunse, indicandosi – ti porto a casa con me.

Forse non era completamente idiota. Però non l'aveva riconosciuto.

– Miao?

Avrebbe dovuto dargli una bella mano, pardon, zampa, ma se lo riportava dal suo umano sano e salvo c'erano buone possibilità che accettasse di frequentarlo. Anche perché, ultimamente, aveva notato che guardava il lavavetri tanto quanto il poveretto faceva con lui, eppure non azzardava una sola mossa. In due non facevano un cervello, povero lui, avrebbe dovuto pensarci personalmente a metterli insieme. Lavi gli aveva salvato la vita, era il minimo che potesse fare per sdebitarsi.

Forse, dopotutto, non era stato un male l'incidente che gli era capitato.

 

 

Quando vide l'appartamento dell'umano realizzò fino a che punto fosse innamorato del suo. Alla parete era appesa una gigantografia di una delle foto scattate a Kanda. Non poteva negare che fosse un modello favoloso, per forza i fotografi facevano a gara per averlo. In quella particolare foto era seduto su una lussuosa poltrona, con un frustino in mano e una pantera accovacciata ai suoi piedi a mo' di sfinge, la coda sollevata verso l'alto. Teneva i capelli, nerissimi e lunghi, liberi sulla schiena, indossava un'uniforme militare e alle spalle aveva una luminosa finestra da un lato, e un tendaggio drappeggiato dall'altro.

Gli piaceva molto quella foto, perché s'immaginava al posto della pantera, feroce, imponente e pronto a difendere il proprio umano... Adesso però a quella fantasia si era aggiunto il secondo umano, quello con i capelli rossi ribelli, in piedi dietro la poltrona, come un guardiano. Il braccio sinistro appoggiato quasi a far da cuscino a Kanda e il destro sul bracciolo, l'espressione severa. Un silenzioso 'guai a chi tocca il mio protetto'. Sì, li vedeva proprio bene insieme.

L'umano uscì a comprargli da mangiare e la lettiera, come se pensasse di tenerlo con sé. Gli sarebbe anche piaciuto, ma era certo che il suo umano fosse terribilmente preoccupato per lui, in quell'esatto momento.

Mentre gli preparava la pappa, armeggiò con il telefono dell'umano Lavi, riuscendo a chiamare il numero del suo, di umano, memorizzato grazie a lui e al biglietto da visita.

– Miau!

– Gatto! Dove sei! – esclamò la voce dall'altro capo, carica d'apprensione, immediatamente dopo aver udito il suo miagolio. – Il bastardo ti ha rapito! Ehi, tu, maledetto, dimmi cosa vuoi e rendimi il gatto!

Ops. No, questo non andava affatto bene, l'aveva presa come una richiesta di riscatto...

– Ehi, micetto, che hai fatto? – chiese Lavi, sollevando il telefono e impallidendo nel vedere verso chi fosse partita la chiamata.

Non avrebbe saputo dire se l'umano numero due stesse sperando che il numero uno richiamasse o che non chiamasse affatto. Tuttavia, parve notare solo allora la medaglietta appesa al suo collarino.

– Kanda? – esclamò, incredulo. – Sei _quel_ gatto? Ti ha chiamato come lui?

_No, sono tua nonna. E no, questo è proprio il suo nome perché l'idiota non me ne ha dato uno!_

– Miao!

– Lo so, non puoi dirmelo.

_Lo sai, quanto vorrei graffiarti?_

– Miao...

In quel momento, il telefono squillò. Lavi fissò con orrore il numero del chiamante; al sesto squillo, si decise a rispondere.

– Pronto? – disse il tono timoroso; e a ragione, fu aggredito seduta stante.

– Maledetto bastardo, rendimi il mio gatto! – fu il ruggito che fuoriuscì dall'altoparlante, quasi spaccandogli il timpano.

– Yuu, perdonami, non avevo riconosciuto Kanda! – si difese il poveretto, si sarebbe prostrato se fossero stati faccia a faccia. – L'ho trovato davanti al tuo palazzo, non credevo... non ci ho pensato.

Altro grave errore, chiamare il suo umano per nome e lui con il suo cognome.

– Che fai, mi prendi in giro? Come osi chiamarmi per nome, rapitore di gatti! – ringhiò la voce all'altro capo del telefono. – Riporta Gatto a casa mia e ti darò quel che chiedi.

Silenzio. Poteva sentire i pensieri frenetici dell'umano ripetere a ciclo continuo: “Ora che faccio?”

Dopo essere rimasto immobile per un'eternità, l'umano ripose il telefono con mano tremante, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui.

– Gatto – ripeté, sconcertato – ti chiama davvero così?

_Non me ne parlare, è idiota quanto te._

– Miao!

– D'accordo, ti riporto subito da lui, sperando che non mi scuoi vivo solo a vedermi.

_No, non ti fa niente, è tutta scena; e poi gli piaci._

– Miao!

 

 

Arrivato davanti all'edificio con il gatto in braccio, Lavi esitò. Era terrorizzato d'incontrare l'uomo per cui aveva una cotta clamorosa ed essere trattato come un criminale, un rapitore di felini innocenti. Magari aveva già chiamato la polizia e l'avrebbero arrestato appena in vista dell'appartamento.

Si presentò al portiere, che avvisò il condomino della sua presenza e gli fu permesso di salire. Era sicuro lo stessero aspettando, invece, giunto al piano, non vide movimenti strani.

Suonò il campanello e la porta si aprì, mostrando uno Kanda Yuu dall'aria molto alterata.

– Tu – disse – avrei dovuto capirlo subito da come giocavi con lui, quale fosse il tuo reale scopo. – si guardò attorno e poi lo fece entrare, andando subito al dunque. – Allora, cosa vuoi per avermelo riportato? – sibilò con disprezzo.

Lavi non era un ladro, né un approfittatore. Le parole del giovane un po' l'offendevano. Molto, in realtà.

– Io... non voglio soldi, mi basta stare con te.

Il gatto fra le sue braccia si mosse emettendo un miagolio bizzarro.

– Miao?!

 _Ma sei scemo?_ Avrebbe voluto dirgli. _Ti rendi conto di quel che hai chiesto?_

La situazione, però, prese una piega inaspettata.

Kanda non reagì come ci si poteva giustamente aspettare; il suo viso passò dalla rabbia a una pura espressione di shock. Si umettò le labbra come per parlare e poi restò in silenzio.

Lavi non capiva, anzi, pensava che quel silenzio fosse un modo elegante per dirgli di andare al diavolo. Accarezzò un'ultima volta il gattino e lo porse al padrone, il quale lo fissò, annuendo, per poi posarlo sul divano.

Quindi, mentre Lavi si muoveva per andarsene, Kanda lo fece per andargli incontro. Gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò, palesemente imbarazzato.

Adesso Lavi capiva ancora meno, anzi rischiava gli venisse un infarto per la situazione in cui si era venuto a trovare. Rispose al bacio con passione e Kanda iniziò a spogliarlo, guadagnando man mano sicurezza e permettendogli di fare altrettanto.

Lavi non poteva credere che si stesse concedendo così a lui, che alla fine lo ricambiasse. Solo, non riusciva nemmeno a dire di no, a fermarsi per chiedere spiegazioni, lo desiderava troppo.

Fu spinto sul letto e tenuto fermo mentre Kanda si posizionava su di lui, preparandosi a cavalcarlo. Lavi trattenne il fiato quando sentì il proprio membro penetrare lentamente dentro il giovane accosciato sopra di sé e non poté evitare di chiedersi quanti altri amanti Yuu avesse avuto. Era così bello, con la chioma corvina libera sulle spalle, e selvaggio, per come si afferrava a lui e spingeva il proprio corpo contro il suo... Così sensuale il modo in cui si mordeva le labbra per non emettere suono alcuno.

Lavi aveva paura di toccarlo, della reazione che avrebbe potuto avere realizzando quanto grande fosse la sua fame di lui, quindi, fece del suo meglio per rispettare il silenzio che Kanda si era imposto. Si portò un pugno alle labbra e ne morse le nocche, gli occhi stretti in uno spasmo per resistere all'onda di piacere che lo pervadeva.

Furono cauti all'inizio, entrambi timorosi di ciò che l'uno avrebbe pensato dell'altro, però, dopo un po' di questo gioco del silenzio, Lavi non riuscì più a contenersi. Emise un lungo sospiro e allungò una mano a carezzare i fianchi dell'amante, poi l'altra e l'afferrò, tirandolo a sé con passione. Reclinò la testa per offrirgli il collo inerme: e Kanda lo morse. Più e più volte, per poi baciarlo; quando si sollevò da lui, sul volto gli si disegnò un sorriso a labbra strette, compiaciuto e invitante.

Fu una sorta di segnale, un 'ti voglio da impazzire' che li sbloccò di colpo. Si lasciarono andare, abbandonandosi completamente all'amplesso, dispensando baci ardenti che marchiavano i loro corpi e li lasciavano senza fiato. Aggrappati l'uno all'altro, cercavano d'incontrarsi muovendosi all'unisono, ebbri, persi nei rispettivi occhi, affamati, spingendo con foga e gemendo di piacere fino alla fine.

Stremati, si accasciarono uno nelle braccia dell'altro, ansimanti ma completamente appagati.

 

 

La mattina seguente li trovò avvinghiati sotto le lenzuola, il gatto beatamente acciambellato ai piedi del grande letto.

Lavi fu il primo a svegliarsi, accorgendosi che i ricordi nella sua testa non erano affatto quelli di un bellissimo sogno e trasformando il presente in un mezzo incubo. Per un tempo incredibilmente lungo rimase immobile, interrogandosi sul suo destino. La situazione era diventata davvero incasinata... Cosa faceva adesso? Come si comportava? Che avrebbe detto a Yuu? E Yuu? Come avrebbe reagito dopo la notte trascorsa insieme?

– Perché hai voluto fare l'amore con me? – chiese infine, raccogliendo il coraggio a quattro mani.

La domanda, giunta come un fulmine a ciel sereno, fece aprire gli occhi di scatto a Kanda, che si tirò sui gomiti, rivolgendogli un'occhiataccia.

– L'hai chiesto come pagamento, ecco perché. – rispose con un certo sarcasmo. Lavi scosse la testa ripetutamente, con convinzione. – Non intendevi... cazzo. – Kanda sospirò, portandosi una mano al viso.

 _Esattamente_ , pensò il gatto. _Ormai è andata, su, baciatevi di nuovo._

– Miao?

– Piccolo tesoro, non è colpa tua. – disse Lavi, accarezzandolo.

_Mai pensato. Su, che ho fame._

– Perché mi hai lasciato fare, allora? – volle sapere Kanda.

Lavi lo fissò per un lungo momento, incerto. Be', non poteva di certo andargli peggio di così, se gli avesse detto la verità.

– Mi sei sempre piaciuto, fin dalla prima volta che ti ho intravisto attraverso la finestra. – rispose. Kanda assunse un'espressione incredula. – Per quello cercavo di attaccar bottone col gatto.

Che idiota; ma piaceva anche al suo gatto, oltre che a lui. E all'idiota piaceva il suo gatto. Era una situazione win–win.

– Direi che abbiamo rotto il ghiaccio in maniera piuttosto anomala – commentò Kanda – però penso si possa migliorare.

Lavi rimase a bocca aperta e non riuscì a richiuderla finché non lo fece Kanda per lui, con la propria e con la stessa passione che gli aveva fatto sperimentare la sera precedente.

– Miao!

_Non vi dimenticate di me, ho fame!_

Al miagolio si separarono e Kanda si portò le mani ai fianchi, un poco indispettito, mentre Lavi rise di gusto.

– Kanda ha fame – osservò, accarezzandolo – continuiamo dopo avergli dato la pappa.

– Prrrrr...

_Umano intelligente._

– Kanda è il mio nome. Lui è semplicemente Gatto.

– D'accordo, Yuu – concesse Lavi, memorizzando dove teneva le crocchette – penso che dovremmo davvero dargli un nome.

– Come ti pare. – fu la risposta noncurante che ricevette. – Non ora, però.

Stabilito quello, Kanda l'attirò di nuovo a sé, riportandolo verso il letto.

Il gatto iniziò a mangiare soddisfatto.

Aveva i suoi due umani, il piano era stato un successone! E poi qualche idiota sosteneva che i gatti neri portassero sfortuna!


End file.
